


Migraines

by ObviouslyIronman (themvampwrites)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themvampwrites/pseuds/ObviouslyIronman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Gerard gets migraines.<br/>*~completed~*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraines

Sometimes, Gerard gets migraines. Sometimes, he can't leave his hotel room or bunk. That's when they're really bad. The worst place to get one of these migraines is his bunk. Because that is not stable land, no sir. The room is already spinning enough. It doesn't need to be going down a highway at 70 mph.

Luckily, this time Gerard forms a migraine, he's waking up in a hotel room. 

He can tell he's in for a world of hurt the moment he opens his eyes. The room is dim, but it's just too bright to him and he squeezes his eyes shut almost immediately. He has no idea why he gets these migraines, but he wishes he knew. 

Maybe the music's too loud. That would cause some definite problems. Maybe he spent too long writing or drawing the dark. Or maybe... It's all the caffeine he consumes on a daily basis! He really hopes none of these are the cause of his migraines. (Especially the last one.)

All he can really do is lie there thinking. If he gets up, his ass is landing on the floor, and he's in for even more pain. Then the migraine would be an even bigger pain in the ass than it already is. He opens his eyes slightly and looks around for his phone. Maybe he could text somebody. He spots his phone on the table by the door and about five feet from his bed. He sighs and closes his eyes again, frowning. Wouldn't have mattered. The screen would've been too bright for him, anyway. He sighs, disappointed he can't text anyone to bring him medicine.

Gerard then debates trying to go back to sleep. It would help dismiss the pain and maybe when he wakes up, it'd be over. No, that wouldn't work. They were supposed to go to a meet-and-greet today. He sighs. He hates disappointing people, especially the fans. They mean so much. Driven with the idea that he can't bear the thought of any of those kids looking disappointed by his absence, Gerard sits up in bed quickly and tries to swing his legs over the edge.

When he does, though, a blast of pain throbs through his head and he's laying down again, staring at nothing. He sighs yet again, voicing his feeling of defeat. Sorry, kids. 

He closes his eyes, feeling comfort in the automatic darkness, and decides that he really will try to sleep. It doesn't go very well, though, and he's jerked awake just as he starts dozing. 

"Gerard, what are you still doing asleep?" 

The voice speaking a little louder than necessary belongs to Frank. Usually he'd greet Frank with a smile only made for him, but Gerard just groans and puts a hand to his head. 

Frank bites his lip, though Gerard doesn't see that, "Again?" 

Gerard just nods. 

"Well.. Shit."  
Gerard could not have put it any better. Frank knows that they had the meet-and-greet to go to. You can't just abruptly cancel those things. Oh hey sorry, no, can we push this to another day on account of a migraine making me it's bitch? Gerard 'humph'd. Not. Fuckin'. Likely.

He hears Frank shuffle away and come back moments later. "Got some Advil and water." Gerard opens his eye and sees that Frank does - in fact - have Advil and a water bottle in his hands. God bless you, Frank Iero. Gerard sits up, wincing as he does, and gratefully takes the pills and water from Frank's hands. 

"Thanks," he croaks after swallowing the pills down and letting the water bottle drop to the floor. Frank nods. "No problem," he says, speaking in a more hushed tone now. Gerard flops back down onto his pillow, groaning and shutting his eyes. 

He hears tapping on a phone's keypad and then Frank speaking. 

"Ray. Dude, Gerard's down for the count today. Migraine. I dunno man, this one's pretty fuckin' bad." Silence. "I know but, what use is he at a meet-and-greet if he's wincing at every light and voice?" Gerard's eyes shoot open and he sits up, instantly regretting it. Frank is looking at him, slightly surprised. Gerard puts a hand to his head as he tries to form words, "I can go, I can do it." Frank gives him a look saying, 'Don't you fucking lie to me, you white haired asshole.' 

He hears Ray's muffled voice from the phone. "No, don't listen to that white haired asshole." Oh, he fucking knew it. "How about you, Mikey and Bob go? Best 3/5 of MCR go than none at all." Ray seems to agree to that, because Gerard sees Frank smile as he squints at him. "Yeah. Exactly. See you guys later." With that, the conversation is over and Frank shoves his phone into his pocket (after putting it on vibrate. What a considerate friend). 

"Frank, I could've gone," Gerard says. He winces at his own voice as it gets slightly louder from him being upset. Frank frowns slightly, "Bullshit, Gee." Gerard sighs and lays down, waiting for Frank to leave so he can go to sleep. Except, Frank doesn't leave.

"What are you still doing here?" He asks. "I'm gonna take care of your crippled ass," Frank grins. Gerard rolls his eyes, "I'm not crippled." 

Outside of the hotel, the clouds move away from the sun, and the light intruding into the room gets brighter. Gerard squeezes his eyes shut, muttering, "Fuck." Frank closes the blinds and pulls the heavy, starchy curtains over the window. The room is nearly completely dark now. "Thanks.." Gerard says as he doesn't keep his eyes shut as hard. "See? See? You need me here to make sure your poor, sensitive eyeballs don't fry out of your head," Frank taunts. Gerard sighs, "Fine. You can stay." 

Frank sits down in a chair at the table by the door, "I wasn't exactly asking permission since I was gonna stay anyway, but it's cool you're okay with it." If Gerard's eyes weren't closed, he would roll them so hard. 

Gerard stays silent and tries to sleep. Frank realises that there is nothing to do in this hotel room when the only other person in the room is trying to sleep. He grabs absentmindedly at a gardening magazine that's placed on the table for people who are staying there to read and uses his phone's dim screen as a light that won't upset Gerard. About thirty minutes go by with Gerard laying in his bed silently and Frank flipping through the magazine, not really reading anything. 

"Frank.." 

He looks up from an article on a remedy to keep pests from invading your petunias and glances over at Gerard. He looks miserable. 

"Did I wake you up?" Frank asks, already wearing an apologetic expression. 

"No.. I actually haven't been able to sleep this whole time," Gerard admits. 

"Why not?" Frank asks, getting up from his seat and putting his phone into his pocket. He kneels down beside Gerard's bed and props his arms up on the edge, his face inches from Gerard's. His eyes are closed and his eyebrows are knit together in frustration. "I don't know.. I can't sleep." Frank sighs, "Well that doesn't do you much good." Gerard opens his eyes, surprised to hear Frank so close when he was feet away just a second ago, and is even more surprised to see him inches from his face. Even in the dim lighting, Gerard can see Frank's beautiful brown eyes. 

Frank frowns in thought as he puffs out his cheeks. "Oh! I have an idea. Scoot over," he says. Gerard gives him a confused look and scoots over in the bed. Frank then crawls up into the bed and snuggles up next to him, wrapping his arms around him. 

"..What are you doing..?" He asks, confused and slightly pink in the face. His head hurts too much for this shit. 

"Helping you sleep, asshole. Snuggles help for these sort of things," Frank replies, his eyes already closed. 

Although Gerard will admit that the sudden warmth of another person is relaxing - and it being Frank just makes it that much better - he will not admit he goes a darker shade of pink in the face when Frank presses a kiss to his forehead mumbling, "Go to sleep, Gee." He just sighs and closes his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Opinions and criticism are appreciated!
> 
> 10/26/17  
> abandoning ObviouslyIronman. it's been a good run. for my future works, please look for themvampwrites


End file.
